Ultra Violet: Noah's Adventure
by MazuBlue
Summary: The story follows Noah's adventures as he travels on a quest to collect all the Pokemon in the Johto region and beyond. Rated M for future gore and sex scenes.
In the world which you are about to enter, you will watch a hero embark on a grand adventure.

He will speak to people and check things wherever he may go, be it towns, roads, or caves; gathering information and hints from every source.

New paths will open to him by helping people in need, overcoming challenges, and solving mysteries.

At times, he will be challenged by others and attacked by wild creatures, but he will be brave and keep pushing on.

During his adventure, there may be things that a younger or more conservative audience might not want to see. In his story, Pokémon can and do bleed during battle. They can, and eventually will, have sex that may be thought of as inappropriate.

While blocking out the blood won't be possible, the scenes that depict sex will have a warning in front of them, so they may be skipped if that's not what you want to read.

Through his adventure, we hope that he will interact with all sorts of people and achieve personal growth. That is our biggest objective.

Now get ready, and let the adventure begin!

* * *

I gave a heavy sigh as I put down the NES controller. I wanted to keep playing something, to delay this a little bit longer, but I couldn't do that. I need to get ready to leave. It's not that I didn't want to leave, now, I'm just a little nervous, now that the day is finally here.

 _It's dangerous to go alone._ The screen displayed the text above an old man. A Pikachu clad in a forest-green tunic was standing not far from the man. A sword was on display between the two, being offered to the Pikachu.

I stared at the screen for a few moments, not picking up the controller, but not moving forward either. A small sound started playing out, and I had to take a moment searching before I remembered that I set an alarm on my watch. It was time to leave.

With another heavy sigh, I pushed myself up and turned off the NES. I wouldn't be playing it for a while, now.

Turning away from the TV, I made my way over towards my bed. I had clothes laid out to be put on after I showered. I started stripping off my pajamas, grabbing a towel I left next to my clothes. Now naked, I made my way towards the bathroom, turning the knob on the shower. I gave it sometime before I stepped in, it always took a while for the water to heat up.

I'd wanted to calm my nerves before I left, which is why I was playing Legend of Mewlda. It didn't work, though, so now I was hoping that a warm shower would work.

All-in-all, it only took me about fifteen minutes to finish my shower. I felt a little more at ease, but definitely still a little on edge. I took my time to look myself over in the mirror. I wasn't going to put any product in my hair, like I usually did. While I wanted to look my best, it wouldn't be great to put it in since it'd be a little harder to keep up with it for the next long while.

I brushed out the tangles in my wet hair, the usually bright blond color darkened by the addition of water. My mom had suggested getting my hair cut before I left, but I like it a little longer. My bangs could reach just past the bridge of my nose, though I usually parted them to one side. The hair at my neckline was longer, reaching about halfway down my neck.

With my hair done, and the rest of me patted dry, I made my way back into my room. I pulled on the clothes I'd laid out for myself. I had an almost sky-blue t-shirt, with a dark pair of jeans. Nothing special, but they were durable. I also packed some winter clothes and a lighter jacket in my pack.

It took me quite some time to gather the stuff for my pack. A good travel pack shouldn't ever weight more than a fourth of someone's bodyweight, so it was hard to find enough supplies that were lightweight enough. When I calculated it out, my 157 pounds got me to just under forty pounds for a pack, which needed to hold food, clothes, cooking supplies, a tent, sleeping bag, medical supplies, and some basic toiletries. Altogether, I put my pack together at forty-one pounds. Heavy, but not something that would put too much train on my body.

I knew the first few days would be harsh, but I'd stayed in pretty good shape. I've worked out almost every day for just under two years, and running had been part of that routine. Not much places to run in a small town, so I usually just did laps around the area. After figuring that out, I discovered that I could run a good 10 miles with relative ease, and walk about forty-five, on a good day.

I pulled the pack off the ground and onto my back, giving a grunt as I did. Even though I knew it was an appropriate weight, I still felt like it would be too heavy. I didn't have time to fix it, though, and it was time for me to leave.

I got to the door of my bedroom before I remembered the potion that I'd left in my storage. I walked over to my computer and logged on. The storage app was open quickly, and I had my potion within moments. I shoved it into one of my backpack's compartments before heading downstairs.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table, a small book in her hands. She got up as she heard me walking down the stairs. I offered her a smile before I spoke up. "It's time for me to head out, Mom."

"…Right. All boys have to leave someday. Just promise me you'll be safe out there, okay?" Her voice trembled slightly as she talked, the waiver filled with emotion. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from crying, because then we'd both be messes for a while.

"Of course, Mom. And I'll write to you too." I gave her a tight hug, choosing to let the action tell the words I couldn't come up with. After a few moments, we both pulled back, and I gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna miss you, Mom."

"I'll miss you too. Now you should get going. I love you." The waiver came up again, and I could see the tears welling in her eyes as she spoke. She wasn't holding on for much longer.

"I love you too. Bye." I gave her another hug, much quicker than the first one. With one last smile to her, I made my way out the front door.

* * *

It wasn't that far of a walk to the border of the town. We already lived fairly close to it, and even with my pack, it was easy terrain. As I approached the border, I could feel the anticipation building in me. This was it, I was about to start my adventure. Just as I worked up the courage to take my first step into the tall grass on the border, I heard a yell from behind me.

"Hey, wait! Don't go out there!"

I turned to look and saw the Professor hurrying his way toward me. While he was old, he wasn't that out of shape, and he made good time in his approach.

"It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokémon, for your protection." His words came out spewed, and he didn't even stop to catch his breath. As he finished speaking, though, I opened my mouth to respond. My words did not flow before he spoke up again.

"I know! Here, come with me." And with that, he went off, hurrying off in the other direction again. I glanced behind me at the tall grass on the border, before giving a sigh and following.

We walked in silence as he led me away, towards his lab. I'd been there on multiple occasions, though not enough to know a lot about it. He led me through the doors and to the back of the lab, where Gary was waiting.

Once he'd spotted us, he spoke up. "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

"Gary? Let me think... Oh that's right! I told you to come! Just wait! Here Noah. There are three Pokémon here." As he talked he pointed to a small table a few steps away, three Pokéballs sitting on it.

"When I was young I was a serious Pokémon trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

I stood shocked for a moment, looking back at the balls on the table for a moment. He was just going to give me one of his Pokémon? My thoughts got interrupted as Gary spoke up again.

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?!" The brown-haired boy had a good amount of anger in his eyes. Gary had never liked being left out of things, but I could understand his frustration here.

"Be patient, Gary. You can have one, too." The Professor's voice was gentle, but firm enough to placate his grandson. Once he was satisfied that Gary was okay, he looked at me again, giving a small nod.

I took my time looking through the Pokémon offered. I released them all from their balls as I walked by, then considered each. A Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, and a Charmander. They all seemed thrilled to have the chance to be chosen. I actually felt bad that one of them was going to have to be left out, though the fact that the Professor was going to look after it eased that thought away. They might not get the grand adventure the other two might have, but whichever wasn't chosen still had an awesome owner looking after him.

After about five minutes of consideration, I picked up the Charmander's ball. "You. You seem like you and I would get along great." I offered the small, reptilian Pokémon a smile, kneeling down to pat his head lightly.

"I'll call you Mahu." The Charmander perked at the name, and nuzzled against my hand as I reached to pet him some more.

As I finished naming my newly-obtained Pokémon, Gary pushed forward, snatching the ball for the Squirtle. "Hmph. I'll take this one then!"

I didn't pay much mind to Gary as he chose his Pokémon, instead moving to fit Mahu's pokéball into my belt. Once I got it in, I turned back to the Professor.

"Thank you. I'll take great care of him for you."

Professor Oak offered a smile. "You're welcome. Go have an adventure."

I didn't get more than three steps away before Gary spoke up again.

"Wait, Noah! Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on! I'll take you on!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake... So pushy, as always. Noah. You've never had a Pokémon battle before, have you? Just know, your Charmander only knows Scratch and Growl right now. And Gary, your Squirtle only knows Tackle and Tail Whip." The Professor spoke up again, giving both me and Gary good pieces of information. I offered a slight nod, then turned to Mahu. "Let's give him a good battle."

Once Gary's Squirtle stood in front of him, I gave Mahu his first command as Gary gave his Squirtle his own first command.

"Use Scratch!"

"Use Tackle!"

The Squirtle lunged at Mahu, though the Charmander was quick to side-step. He lashed out with his paw, slicing the back of the Squirtle's head. The water-type responded by lunging again, tackling Mahu to the ground.

"That's good Mahu, keep going!"

The Lizard Pokémon perked up at my voice, getting to his feet speedily. He moved forward and sliced at the Squirtle once more, this time slashing his face. Little droplets of blood welled from one of the cuts, though it didn't look any worse than a paper cut.

"Squirtle, use Tail Whip!"

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon turned almost as soon as the words came out of Gary's mouth, wagging his tail almost cutely at Mahu. My Charmander gave what looked to be a small laugh, before settling into a less strict fighting stance.

"Alright Mahu! Keep going! Scratch, one more time!"

Mahu lunged forward, swiping once more at the Squirtle. His claws raked against the other side of the Squirtle's face, a few lines of scratches welling lightly.

"Try it again, Squirtle! Tail Whip!"

Once more, the Squirtle turned around and wagged his tail at my Charmander. This time Mahu broke his fight form, giving what I assumed was another laugh. Whatever that move was, it seemed to be making it harder for Mahu to stay concentrated on fighting.

"Come on Mahu, you're doing great! Scratch, again!"

The encouragement seemed to stir Mahu back into action, and he leaped again. He got a slash in, raking the Squirtle's chest. The water-type responded quickly, once again tackling my Charmander to the ground.

While they were still trying to sort themselves out of the heap from the ground, Mahu got another scratch in, crossing over the cuts he'd already gotten in on the Squirtle's chest. The extra attack was enough to stir the Tiny Turtle Pokémon to move faster, getting itself up just to jump at the Charmander again immediately.

Both of them seemed tired at this point, but still, I edged Mahu on. "Come on, you can do it! One last time! Use Scratch!"

Mahu perked up, though not as much as he had before. He was definitely tired, but he stirred into action. With yet another lunge forward, he managed to slash at the Squirtle, giving him a slash across the face.

The Squirtle staggered a bit, getting ready to lunge forward. Just before he managed to jump though, the Squirtle fell, now unconscious.

My Charmander and I cheered, and I moved to pick him up. "Good job! You did it!"

"What?! Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Gary's voice penetrated our celebration. He returned the Squirtle to the Pokéball before grabbing a small wad of Pokédollars from his pocket, holding the cash out towards me.

Before I could question why Gary was trying to give me money, the Professor spoke up. "Hm! Excellent! If you win, you earn prize money, and your Pokémon will grow! Battle other Trainers and make your Pokémon strong!"

Now, without question, I reached out to take the money Gary was offering. If prize money was normally up for grabs, then he wouldn't question it.

Gary seemed to take his time to work over what his grandfather had said, coming to a decision somewhere in the middle. "Okay! I'll make my Pokémon battle to toughen it up! Noah! Gramps! Smell you later!"

The brown-haired boy hurried out of the lab, and I turned my attention back to the Professor. I offered him a wide smile before I spoke up.

"Thank you again for the Charmander, Professor! I'm gonna make my way to Viridian City! Good bye!"

Without waiting for the Professor's reply, I made my way back out of the lab.

* * *

I didn't knock as I entered the house. My mom was still sitting at the kitchen table, with her book, but her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying. I offered her a smile as I walked up, giving her a hug. It lasted only a few seconds before she pulled back. She opened her mouth to talk, but I spoke up before her.

"Mom, you won't believe it! Professor Oak gave me my own Pokémon! A Charmander!" As I finished speaking, I grabbed at the Pokéball, throwing it down to reveal Mahu. "I'm calling him Mahu."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" The initial excitement in her eyes turned to shock as she looked at Mahu. "Oh! He looks so tired!"

"Yea, Gary challenged me with his Squirtle, but we won the match!"

"Oh congratulations! But still, you two should take a quick rest!"

Knowing my mom's persistence, I just gave a small laugh and a nod. "Alright. We'll rest up for a bit, but I have to leave before too long."

I took my pack off and settled on the couch, and Mahu settled at my feet. He curled up, his back arching into a small circle as he settled down. He carefully placed his tail near the center of the circle that his body made, making sure it wasn't close enough to burn anything. I offered the Charmander a soft smile as we both settled into the couch. It wasn't more than a minute before the shade of sleep overtook us both.

Almost four hours had passed by the time I woke up again. I sat up, groggily rubbing at my eyes as I checked my watch. With a small yawn, I stood up. My movements seemed to be enough to wake up Mahu, who gave a yawn of his own. He shifted his attention to me for a second, before standing and stretching lightly.

"Oh good. You and Mahu are looking great!" I turned around to find my mom was standing in the kitchen, cutting up a loaf of bread. "I was going to make myself a sandwich. Did you want one?"

"Oh that sounds awesome, Mom! Can you make one for Mahu, too?"

Mahu seemed to perk up at the mention of his name, pulling himself up to look over the edge of the couch and at my mom. He gave a small, perky "Char!" as he stared at my mom.

With both of us giving a small laugh, my mom gave a nod, and focused once more on cutting the loaf of bread.

I made my way into the kitchen to gather a few plates and cups. By the time I'd finished filling the cups with water, my mom had finished putting together the sandwiches. One of them was made with only a single piece of bread, cut in half. I set the cups down on the table, spacing them out so there was one per chair. Just a step behind me, my mom brought in all three plates. Mahu had made his way into the kitchen, and settled onto a chair next to me.

Mahu ate the sandwich quickly, downing it in just a few bites. I'd barely even taken a bit out of my sandwich by the time he finished his. With a small laugh, I tore my sandwich in half, giving the smaller piece to my Charmander. "Eat up. You did well."

Mahu beamed at me, giving another loud "Char!" before he took the offered sandwich piece and scarfed it down too.

After we'd both finished our food, I stood from my chair, then helped Mahu down from his. "Alright Mom. We need to head out. Thank you for the sandwiches."

"Of course, Sweetie. Write to me soon, okay?" She had that same sad look in her eye as she did the first time I was leaving, though her eyes weren't as wet. She'd steeled herself somewhat for this.

"I will Mom. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too, Noah."

* * *

Okay, so first chapter done. I know it's a little rough, I'm not the best author. I'll try to put at least one chapter up a week. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
